Se va a caer, mi bella dama
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: A un paso del precipicio, sin que nadie le salve.


**Se va a caer, mi bella dama**

**.**

Las olas a sus pies comienzan a desdibujarse, el aire y las gotas también. Deja de sentir todo, los tubos debajo de él, el acero sobre el que está sentado y la gente que transita, ignorándole.

Quisiera haber podido decir tantas cosas antes, ahora parece que ninguna tiene sentido.

Los coches pasan con un zumbido. De todo tipo, forma, y color, solo concuerdan con el sentido.

Su padre se ha ido, un segundo infarto, se lo ha arrebatado. Pese a encontrarse en NYADA, esto ha dejado de representar algo en la vida del joven Hummel. Desde la muerte de su padre, hace dos meses, ha dejado de importarle cualquier cosa, clases, trabajo. Con él, se ha alejado de todos sus amigos y compañeros. No está atado a nada.

_"El puente de Londres se va a caer, se va a caer, se va a caer. El puente de Londres se va a caer, mi bella dama" _

Se va a caer, se va a caer, pero es él quien lo hará.

Su cuerpo es ligero, como nunca creyó que lo sería, pasa por la barra de seguridad de la estructura. Él se encuentra en una de las torres más altas del puente de Brooklyn. Arriba de coches, luces y personas.

Mañana, su nombre aparecerá en los diarios, incluso en los noticieros. Como alguna vez soñó.

Le prometió a su padre, ser escuchado en Nueva York. Ser noticia, es triste la forma en que lo hará, una mera desviación de su destino y una cifra que se infla cada año. Un número en una cuenta que no toma importancia de motivos, ni la vida de los involucrados. Solo estadísticas de una gran ciudad.

_"¿Cómo vamos a construirlo, construirlo, construirlo?, ¿cómo vamos a construirlo, mi bella dama?" Tatarea Kurt y su madre, en la cama de ella en el hospital. _

Mi bella dama, murmura con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Está a un paso y segundos de reencontrarse con ella y su padre. Tan poco le separa de ellos, que parece irreal.

No le importa el dolor que supondrá, su cuerpo estrellándose contra el agua. A tal distancia, sería tan dura como el concreto. Prefiere un instante de gran dolor a una eternidad de pesar martilleante. Es sacar la astilla de un tirón, para no dejarla allí por siempre.

Toma los mismos cables por los que se agacho hace un momento, mientras batalla con la bufanda que se agita en su garganta, abofeteando sus mejillas, en un regaño constante. La hace a un lado, arrojándola de su cuerpo. Ve como es llevada por el viento, sacudiéndose a la distancia. Está a un paso de seguirla.

Brazos, fuertes pero desconocidos le envuelven. Le hacen arrodillarse contra el frío metal. Tiempo después se pregunta por qué no le escucho ni se percató de él.

Hay gritos que no entiende, el silbido del aire casi ensordecedor. Y una mano que se aprieta contra la suya a cada momento.

_"Constrúyelo con piedra tan fuerte, tan fuerte, piedra tan fuerte, constrúyelo con piedra tan fuerte, mi bella dama." _

_Kurt deja la rosa blanca en el montículo de tierra. No puede despedirse de ella. Duele tanto..._

No recuerda nada de su recorrido al ministerio público, ni al hospital, ni los días después.

o.O.o

El viento vuelve a azotar su rostro, arde como pequeñas agujas incrustada en cada poro. Quizá sea por las fechas, navidad siempre es difícil. Felicidad en familia. En algo que ya no tiene. Que no puede recuperar, ni reconstruir...

No hay nada que le limite, que le atrape y salve. No hay ningún policía que le capture entre sus brazos, ni la acompañe hasta su casa, no hay nadie que se preocupe por él.

Se apoya en los mismos cables que sujetan las torres del puente, como Rose en el barco que se hundiría días después. Como una despedida.

Salta.

Cae, no es nada como lo imaginó.

Se arrepiente en el último instante. Desea hacer felices a sus padres. Vivir.

Grita, sus manos y piernas buscan sostenerse de algo que no existe.

Cierra los ojos cuando el agua se acerca inexorable.

.

.

.

Despierta.

─Shh, estoy aquí.─ Él abre los ojos y se da cuenta: no hay puente ni agua. Se encuentra a un lado de la cama, ha caído de ella con las mantas enredadas entre sus piernas y la boca seca.

─Pesadilla...─ Murmura contra el cuello de su acompañante, aquel que le rescatara tiempo atrás.

─No te dejaré caer, mi bello caballero. ─ Besa su sien.

_"Piedra tan fuerte va a durar tanto tiempo, pasado tanto tiempo, pasado tanto tiempo, la piedra tan fuerte va a durar tanto tiempo, mi bella dama."_

* * *

.

Son las 11:30, aun es martes.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Nos leemos mañana.

Besos "3"


End file.
